The Unwanted Soul and Confused Heart
by oooOPurringVieraOooo
Summary: She was an unwanted soul, so she left. Left her family, friends, and most of all him. She would start a different life...one without him. But she would never be able to forget him, not with the type of parting gift that he left her. My first fan fic. R
1. The Unwanted Soul

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 1: ~The Unwanted Soul~**

She felt like an angel.

An angel who was sitting on cloud 9, playing her little harp without a care in the world when all of a sudden her wings were torn off, sending her plummeting down to hell and the sulfurous Abyss of Pure Misery.

But, an angel none the less.

Her stomach was dancing about and she didn't dare try to eat anything for fear that she'd be seeing it in only a few short seconds. She was a medic-nin, one of the best, so she know what was wrong. However, this did nothing to ease the pain that came with the knowledge.

Sure normally when you get the information that your pregnant you should rejoice and tell every one. The only exception would be if you didn't know the father or you're too young or the father didn't want it.

Well she know who they father was, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the current Rokudaime Hokage. Also known as the love of her life, or at least she used to think that, and someone she'd had a crush on since the Academy.

That was one choice knock off her list.

Could it be that I was too young. Maybe.

The name is Hinata Hyuga, the 18-year old heiress of the Hyuga Clan. Well, depending upon your views it might be too young. However, I'm more worried about the status. Being an unwed, pregnant heiress to one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha can be pretty dangerous, for both me and my unborn.

The possibility that the father might not want it has me worried too.

Now you're most likely wondering why I'm worried if the father is the love of my life, just tell him and get married. Any other time you may have been right, but if only things were so simple.

You see, yes, me and Naruto were going out for a good year, the best year of my life and the worst. Recently, about a month and 2 weeks ago( well a month,2 weeks, 2days, and 4 hours ago, but who's counting, right) there was this incident that I'd whether not talk about at this moment because more things besides my relationship with Naruto play apart in it. Maybe another time, preferably when I get me and the child in me out of the danger zone. This shouldn't be too hard because I've already worked out a plan.

You see tonight all of the village of Konoha will either be at the engagement/initiation ceremony or drunk in taverns or bars 'celebrating'. During this time the security of the village will be centered around the place of celebration and not on the walls of the village. So after writing a letter containing all of the necessary information: resignation of my status as a ninja and heir, giving the title to my younger sister, my last good words to my friends and family, and my final wish as a Konoha ninja to not be followed.

After writing my letter, sealing it up, and packing all of the things that I would need for the difficult trip ahead, I jumped out the window of my bedroom and over the walls of Konoha without a second glance back and only two people aware of my plan.

I look forward at the paths lead out in front of me, lit by the fireworks in the sky, and choose one.

Plz read and review

Next Chapter:** Chapter 2: ~Thoughts of a Confused Heart~**_ For some strange reason I actually thought that she would be there._


	2. Thoughts of a Confused Heart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 2: ~Thoughts of a Confused Heart~**

For some strange reason I actually thought that she would be there.

There was a small part of my mind (the smart half) knew that she wouldn't be there. She had no reason to come. She had given her congratulations the day she found out about our relationship.

She'd found out before anyone else, she might have even known about it before I did.

She'd seen the stares we gave each other when ever we were in a room together and thought no one was looking. Hell, with eyes like her's she'd probably saw the brief glances when we just couldn't help but look at each other.

But even with these thoughts in my mind I still felt disappointed by her absence. Even though it's hard to admit, the party just didn't feel right without her. There was a part of me that felt hollow and unfocused without her around.

Throughout the entire speech and party I was looking for her, hoping to catch a glimpse of that hair that reminded me of the night sky. It wasn't black; more of a dark blue, but it also wasn't dark blue, more of a blackish color. It still confuses me and gives me something to wonder about in my spare time.

But like I was saying I was looking for her, hoping to catch a glance of my #1 fan as I called her sometimes. Because even though I'd like to believe it, I know that their times that my fiancé had lost hope and faith in me and my abilities. There were times when I'd lost faith in myself.

But my # 1 fan was always there cheering me on (both loudly and quietly), and upholding to my own nindo more than myself sometimes.

It was something of a bittersweet celebration, really.

It was sweet because I had everything that I'd ever wanted. I had my Sakura-chan, the title of Hokage, and the recognition from the villagers that I'd always strived to get. But also it was a bitter experience because… well… because Hina-chan wasn't there. I don't know why this disturbed me as much as it did. I mean if Sakura-chan was there should it even matter.

If that was the case then why did he feel hollow?

Was it because she was one of his closet friends next to Sasuke and Sakura-chan? Probably not, a lot of his other friends showed up and if they weren't there he doubt that it would have felt like this, he might've not even noticed.

Was it because in his mind when he pictured his Hokage inauguration he pictured seeing there with the rest of their friends and family smiling that smile of her's that made his knees weak?

Maybe it was the reality of the fact that his actual inauguration was slightly different than what he pictured in his mind, but things still shouldn't have turned out the way that they did. He could barely focus sometimes because he was looking for her. Even though the colors were bright and vibrant in his mind, they were dull and pale in actuality. Even though he imagined the food to be tantalizing and mouth-watering in his mind, in reality he could barely taste it and even the ramen made personally by the old man tasted only a fraction of its former glory.

Of course he didn't noticed these things than but now, when he had time to go over the day's events, he realized that he could barely recall details such as what they ate, the color scheme, what his guest said to him, even the song that he and Sakura-chan danced to.

As he pondered on these revelations he came up with a logical explanation. It was guilty. He was feeling guilty for have to end their relationship the way it had. He wanted to make sure that they still had their friendship. He could still picture that moment in his head. The moment when his life became so complicated. The moment that Hinata found him with Sakura.

"_I knew it, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later so don't feel bad. I guess that it's better to have happened sooner. I just hope your truly happy now Naruto-san, and congratulations in advance. And just so you know, I meant what I said those years ago. I'll always be your number one fan no matter what happens."_

Despite her having said those words they didn't really have the desired affect on him. In fact they did the exact opposite, they made him feel even worse than when he first saw her at the door. The tears that were creating salty rivers down her face weren't very helpful either. The fact that she used 'Naruto-_san_' instead of his given nickname 'Naru-kun' hurt him on a whole other level that he didn't even know existed nor could he understand it.

With all the planning and arrangements that had to be done for the party, his lessons on how to be a 'proper' Hokage from Tsunade (who really was an inappropriate teacher for that subject now that he thought about it), and his personal time with Sakura-chan, he hadn't really had much time to go and have a one on one with her. When ever he saw her on the street he froze up. On the one occasion that he had enough time to drop by the Hyuuga compound he didn't get five steps in before her sister, Hanabi, stopped him. When he asked if Hinata was around she simply said that she was 'unavailable'. That word accompanied by the coldest glare he'd ever seen sent him a clear message that he interpreted as 'You're not welcomed here, so stay away from my sister'.

As he laid there and elaborated on his logical conclusion another voice in his head was whispering to him, telling him, that was only a hollow lie or a half-truth at most.

Even as he turned over and fell into a peaceful state of slumber with his face buried into the luscious pink mane of his dream girl that same voice was whispering to him, repeating the same line like it was a mantra:

'_You're lying to yourself.' _

Plz read and review. Tell me your thoughts and opinions on how to improve my writings. And let me know if is should do a time skip to when Hinata already has her baby, or go into detail on the process. Feedback of any kind is encouraged, every little thought helps.

Next Chapter:** Chapter 3: ~Regrets of a Sister~** _Because of this man that everyone is congratulating a baby will be born without a father, because of him my sister will be deemed an unclean woman for the rest of her life._


	3. Regrets of a Sister

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 3: ~Regrets of a Sister~**

That bastard.

That insecure, ignorant little bastard.

How dare he mess over my big sister like she was just some common street walker? She was probably the best thing that happened to him and he screwed her over, both literally and figuratively. He should be grateful that someone of her standing even took an interest in him and not kick him away like some diseased puppy. She could have bestowed her heart on anyone, but instead she gave her entire heart to him and just like the clumsy idiot he is he broke it, no shattered it like a crystal vase.

Not only did he shatter her heart, oh no, he had to leave behind evidence of the time that was spent together with her. A baby. What a big mess he created. Now it's up to me to pick up the pieces and put them back together again. A task that will take more than some super glue and even then its going to be a pretty sloppy job.

That bastard.

However I suppose it isn't entirely his fault. She is at fault as well to be honest. She had an idea of the kind of relationship that she was in and yet never ended it, now look at her.

I should have been a more active sister as well and told her what I thought about this whole thing. She most likely won't have taken it to heart and it would have caused a rip in our relationship, but I would have felt better if she knew my standing on the matter.

Well it's obviously too late to think of all the things I should have done, now I can only think about the things the will be done. We have things to be done and only a short time in which to do them. Father will must likely decided to check up on Hinata because of her absence at the party, but hopefully Hinata will be gone before he decides to check on her. Therefore my part of the plan involves me keeping Father occupied for as long as possible.

I can still remember when it was her who was the one wiping away my tears because some boy had broken my heart or was making harsh comments about me. Now that the roles are reversed I can see just how much of a great sister I had, for her to have simply sat there and comfort me and not run off to cause bodily harm to the person who made me shed those tears was a miracle (but then again Hinata had always had a soft heart). For me to hear the woman that wasn't only a sister but a mother figure to me as well cry out her heart was painful.

She told me of how she found him and his pink-haired mistress in the hospital room where Naruto was supposed to be recovering after his latest mission. She had heard that he was back and went to go take him some flowers and ramen. She had brought the flowers for their fragrance ("_He was always complaining about the hospital's smell." she said) _and the ramen was to cheer him up because he didn't like hospital food (_"He always complained that it tasted just like the ration bars they give you to eat on mission." she said_). She said that she was thinking of confessing to Naruto her feelings and worries about him and Sakura so that he could give her his smile that seemed to light up the world and tell her that her worries were simply paranoia, that she was stressing over absolutely nothing.

Well, needless to say that discussion never came along. It didn't have to because she got her answer when she heard the moaning coming from his room. Her answer was given when she opened the door to the room, the answer was given when she saw Sakura straddling Naruto and in the process of reliving him of his shirt The answer was revealed when she saw Naruto kissing along Sakura's neck and collarbone, and the fact that he seem to be doing so willingly shattered the small hope that she had about Sakura forcing herself onto him.

Apparently they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the door opening, but a few seconds later when the overall picture of what was happening settled in and she gasped (because even though you tell yourself that you know the truth and your prepared to handle it, it doesn't make the reality of it being proving hurt less) they took notice to the fact that they had an audience. Naruto's blue eyes that seemed clouded with lust lock onto her, Sakura's roaming hands stopped but didn't leave their position, and all of a sudden she was the center of attention.

They all simply stared at one another for who knows how long. She stared at Naruto and Sakura trying to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Naruto stared at her with eyes that had once been so clouded with lust that he didn't know who she was, but were getting clear by the second and shined with recognition and another emotion she couldn't quite figure out. Then, there was Sakura who stared at Hinata like she was the other woman, and another emotion that Hinata could recognize in a second – pity.

After everything settled into place and the 'loving couple' came off their ecstasy high, Naruto shot up and begin fixing his clothes all the while trying to figure out what to say. Sakura, who had fell onto the floor from the force of Naruto standing up, beat him to the punch before he could even say a thing. _"We didn't want you to find out like this, Hinata-san."_, she said like that one phrase was going to explain everything. That phrase sent Hinata brought Hinata out of the trance she had been in. She simply replied by saying, _"I brought you some ramen and flowers, I hope you like them. The ramen is probably cold so you might want to warm it up."_, as she placed the ramen and flowers on the nearest surface, turned and headed back to the door as quickly as she could before her mask broke. When she heard an intake of air before Naruto began to speak she turned to face them one more time and said something instead (because if anything Naruto said would break her mask in one second).

She told him in the sweetest and most sincere voice she could muster:

"_I knew it; I knew this was going to happen sooner or later so don't feel bad. I guess that it's better to have happened sooner. I just hope your truly happy now Naruto-san, and congratulations in advance. And just so you know, I meant what I said those years ago. I'll always be your number one fan no matter what happens."_

But as she spoke those few sentences she felt her mask break into a million pieces, and tears begin to cascade down her face. She turned around and left out the room as calmly as she could – down the hall, into the elevator, out of the hospital's front doors- only when she was several streets away from that room that caused her so much pain, away from their staring eyes, only when all of that was several streets away did she begin to run. She ran all the way home, all the way to her room. I found her not to long after on the floor (because she didn't have the strength to make it to the bed) broken like a porcelain doll that had fallen of its shelf.

Now as I stand her mingling with the other guests and watching the man who pushed that porcelain doll off her pedestal bask in his moment. I glare at him the entire time when he comes within my field of vision and as he searches the crowd for maybe the one noble that hasn't come to this big masquerade, because that's all this really is – a distraction. This entire ball is nothing but a cover-up to keep people from wondering why there was a pink-haired harpy in the seat where a certain indigo-haired goddess should be, why there was a green-eyed devil dancing with the future Hokage instead of the lavender-eyed angle, why there was a some woman who looked like she jumped off the puberty wagon before she finished developing sharing this seemingly perfect future with Naruto instead of a woman with the looks that any woman would kill to have.

Of course my views on this matter could be called bias because Hinata is my sister but quite frankly I don't give a damn.

As the night goes on I continue to glare at the man with the skeleton that he keeps locked in his closet with only two other people aware of the full extent of his actions. Because of this man that everyone is congratulating a baby will be born without a father, because of him my sister will be deemed an unclean woman for the rest of her life. For these reasons I feel that I have every right to glare. It makes me happy to know that I'm not the only person who sees what's really going on, because as I glance around the crowd I see a pair of piercing blood-red eyes sending Naruto and Sakura a glare that could make a demon in hell feel uncomfortable.

Well here is the third chapter for my first ever fanfic. I must admit that I was tempted to put this story on Hiatus, but upon checking my email today I found my second review ever. The fact that someone actually found my story and read and reviewed and liked it made me sooooo happy. So I decided to finish this third chapter today and submit it. As always plz read and review. Any feedback is good feedback.

Next Chapter: **~ Words From the Mistress turned Mrs. **~ _Some people might have called her selfish and egoistic, but she knew that after all the things she had to put up with this was a fitting end for her fairytale._


	4. Words From the Mistress turned Mrs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 4: ~ Words From the Mistress turned Mrs.**

Everything was perfect.

The party was perfect.

The dance was perfect.

Her life was perfect.

All eyes had been on her tonight, well they were on Naruto, but she shared in them being right by Naruto's side.

The place she was always supposed to be at. The place that had always been reserved for her, sure it had been temporarily filled by another woman, but she was nothing but a place holder- a bench warmer – and she was easily dealt with. Not as easy as she would have liked, but easy none the less. Besides this was a title that was deserving only of a person like herself.

Some people might have called her selfish and egoistic, but she knew that after all the things she had to put up with in the past this was a fitting end for her fairytale.

First, there was the pain of having to deal with all of Naruto's annoying advance for who knows how long. All of his advances were so time consuming that they cut down her time to prep for Sasuke, which led to him being uninterested in her. Then, Sasuke decided to leave the village and the one time that she asked Naruto for anything he completely fails. This lead to her realizing that he was just as useless as she had always known him to be and she would have to get strong enough to bring Sasuke back herself. Finally the most disappointing thing occurred when he finally did come back he was with some red-head who she looked so much better than, but Sasuke still chose her.

After that I realized that I needed time to think my life over because this wasn't how a fairytale was supposed to end, the prince was supposed to choose me. During this time my attention was drawn backed to Naruto, and I looked at him – a real hard look. I found out that at some point when I wasn't looking Naruto the boy – the scrawny, obnoxious, loud, genin with a hopeless dream of becoming Hokage – had turned into Naruto the man – the handsome, strong, and sexy Anbu captain that was soon to be crowned one of the strongest Hokages that Konoha had ever had. Naruto was finally someone worth my time and presences. Besides Mrs. Hokage sounded a lot better than Mrs. Uchiha

With that thought in mind I left to look for him and see if he was ready to accept his dream girl, but instead I found out that he was already with someone.

Ms. Hinata Hyuga.

At first when I found out that she was the competition I wasn't that worried. I figured that Naruto was just being nice and giving her a date or two before explaining that he just wasn't that interested in her. However, as I learned more and more about their relationship and found out that they had in fact be going out for months, I realized that I had a problem on my hands. Just the sight of them together made me sick to my stomach because I know that this wasn't how the story was supposed to go.

Therefore with this new information in hand I began to plot on how to rewrite myself into the proper role, I decided that I would have to show Naruto that his heart still lusted after me and that Hinata was simply the rebound while he got himself together for another go with me.

At first I started with subtle glances at him every now and then, I made sure that he was aware of them and that he returned them. Next, I began with finding him when he was alone and 'accidentally' brushing up against each other. Despite all of these advances he still didn't come to me, and the next morning my bed was just as empty as the night before and Hinata and him were still nearly inseparable. Then I realized that I would have to be the one to make the first move.

My opportunity came when Naruto had returned from a particularly tough mission. I went to his room when there was little traffic during the day and found him just sitting there looking deep in thought.

I began my assault by simply sparking a conversation, asking him what was on his mind, what was bothering him.

Thank goodness I arrived when I did.

Apparently Naruto was going over his life choices, but his mind was leading in the opposite direction that I wanted him to go. Instead of thinking of leaving Hinata he was thinking of marrying her. I didn't know what else to do but stir his thoughts away from that idea, I told him that he could think of it later but right now he should tell me about his mission. As he started his telling of his latest mission I got up and began to gently massage his arms. I told him that he looked tense and that maybe this massage would help him think clearer, and with that he started to tell his tale again. As the time passed he began to relax, and as he started to relax I began leaning closer until finally our faces were so close I could feel his breath on me. By that time he had stopped talking and we were simple staring at each other. When I saw him about to pull away I took that time to kiss him and that was all it took for all the tension that had built up between us to give way.

Before I knew it I was straddling Naruto with him kissing down my neck, I took this time to began think of ways he could break it to Hinata and the others without them being too disapproving, even thought it wouldn't have matter if they did or didn't. Just as I was about to push my plans aside to deal with later, there was a gasp at the door. In that moment everything stopped and I turned to see Hinata standing there in the doorway. I don't know how long we stared at each other but when I suddenly found myself on the cold floor I jumped into action and said the first thing that was on my mind:

'_We didn't want you to find out like this, Hinata-san.'_, I said.

I expected to send her out crying with that phrase, but instead she did something that was unexpected. Instead of run out the door she continued into the room mumbling. I was confused because this wasn't how I had plan for this to happen, I didn't expected for there to be a fight. I was also scared because it looked like she was going to attack me. However I began to calm down when she place some ramen and a flower next to us, and I realized that my Naruto wouldn't let her harm me in her jealous rage. I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear a few words of whatever it was she was saying before she left out the room just as I expected her to do with tears running down her face.

That was another reason why she wasn't cut out for the title and position of Hokage's wife. She was too submissive, shy, fragile, and weak, while I on the other hand am strong, outgoing, and the fact that I already head the title of being the student of a previous Hokage makes me all the more qualified.

Since then I have tried to keep Naruto as busy as possible with work, preparations, and me to keep his mind off of Hinata and focused on what really matters. Since then my life has been nothing but a fairytale, as the future Mrs. of the Hokage I get only the best of everything and gifts from all sorts of people that Naruto knows one way or another.

But as I lay in bed at the middle of the night I can't help but wonder why I always have this feeling that I should keep looking over my shoulder, I mean I sleep next to the strongest man there is with teams of Anbu guarding me at all times. I'm one of the safest people in the village at the moment. Even as I tell myself these things the feeling still stays and just as I began to shake that feeling into nothingness…

…there's a knock at the door…

…and that feeling comes back ten times worst.

I don't really have much to say except to read and review. Any Feedback is Good Feedback.

Next Chapter: **~The Regerts of the Red-Eyed Trickster~**_I can't believed that I let this happen to her, I should have looked after her better, she was my responsibility and I failed her – the girl I thought of as my own daughter._


	5. The Regrets of the RedEyed Trickster

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 5: ~The Regrets of the Red-Eyed Trickster~**

I can't believe that I let this happen to her.

I should have looked after her better.

She was my responsibility and I failed her – the girl I thought of as my own daughter.

It had been a whole month that went by before I realized that she hadn't visited or came to a team practice session, at first I thought that she was busy with Naruto helping prepare for his big day. Well, imagine my surprise when I find out that it wasn't Hinata walking by his side as it had been for numerous previous months, imagine my surprise when I found out that it wasn't Hinata being fitted for a dress to wear to the party, imagine my surprise when it was announced that it wasn't Hinata that would soon be the first lady, but some pink-haired woman named Sakura instead.

The day I found out that Hinata had been replaced with Sakura I made my way to the Hyuga compound without a second thought, after I dropped off little Hiruzen with Konohamaru. I found her in her room with Hanabi, it looked as if she wanted to cry but had no more tears to shed. When they heard the door slide open they turned to see who it was, and upon seeing me in the doorway Hinata shoot up and ran over to me and broke down into tears that had stared to come back. The force of Hinata throwing herself onto me forced my knees to buckle and we sunk onto the floor all while I was trying to comfort the girl as best I could.

I could barely make out the story that she was telling through her tears, but I pieced together the bits that I heard to come to the overall conclusion of what she was saying.

She had found Naruto with Sakura doing something less than innocent.

The first thing that I wanted to do was go and find the two of them and use the most horrible torture genjutsu that I had at my disposal before giving them a long and painful death, but one look at Hinata's tear stained face told me that I was better needed here.

As I tried to comfort her and tell her that everything would be fine she dropped another bombshell on me_: "That's not even the worst party," _she said, _"I'm pregnant and it's Naruto's."_

When she said that I heard a growl from behind and turned to see Hanabi stepping back into the room (she most of left out when Hinata was telling her story) with a glass of water and some medicine that I assumed was for Hinata.

"_I still think that we should go and kill them."_ Hanabi said as she set the water and medicine down, and in all honesty I agreed with her and would have helped. But apparently Hinata didn't think it was such a good idea, she said that Naruto deserved Sakura (s_he was the one he always loved). _Besides she had already made plans.

It seemed that on the day she went to go visit Naruto she had been called to a meeting before she left for the day. Her father wanted to tell her that within 2 months the clan elders would be expecting her to be announced clan head and Hanabi would be given the seal and placed into the branch house. For two hours Hinata sat with her father and tried to figure out a way to prevent that from happening, she had always promised herself that she would never allow for sister to experience that fate, however they could only come up with two options:

One, Hinata could denounce herself as clan head and promoted Hanabi instead, but this in turn would cause her to be sealed instead.

Or, before the two month timeframe was up Hinata could go on a long term mission that would require Hanabi to be announced the leader of the clan (at least until Hinata came back, which she wasn't planning to do – at least not permanently) and since Hinata would be gone before the elders planned to seal her, neither one of them would be sealed. That is neither of them would be sealed so long as Hinata's mission didn't ended.

After the meeting with her father, Hinata went to the forest to think things over, the best option that she chose at the moment was the first option.

Option One allowed her to stay in the village with Naruto, but she would have to wear the seal upon her forehead – but that was a small price to pay for the happiness she would receive with Hanabi being spared and she'd still have Naruto. But than again lately her relationship with Naruto didn't seem as stable as it had been a while ago.

Even thought they tried to hide it she could see the way that Sakura and he had be acting with each other lately, she was shy not stupid and she knew what was happening before her eyes. If Naruto chose Sakura then Hinata didn't know if she could stay in the village after that, she definitely couldn't now that she knew she was pregnant.

Soon she'd have to stop hiding in her room and people would notice that she'd put on weight, then how would she explain the extra chakra source while training with her father and Neji – she didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces, especially when they had just started to have faith in her and her abilities – she'd be lucky if the clan didn't disown her. What would the villagers think eight months from now when she started walking around with a baby, especially if it turned out to be a miniature Naruto.

That's why she went to the Hokage's Tower to see Tsunade, she wanted to be prepared for Option Two just in case her fears came true and Naruto chose Sakura. She told Tsunade that she wanted a traveler's permit like Tsunade had before she came back to the village. She gave the reason that she wanted to travel and learn different healing methods and techniques from other medical sources. Tsunade looked doubtful as if she knew that Hinata wasn't telling the whole truth, but she complied none the less especially since Hinata used to help Tsunade persuade Naruto to do a few extra D-ranked missions (which he loath with a passion)when they were a little short on staff. Before she left Tsunade had told her that Naruto was back from his mission and might need some company in the hospital.

That was how she had found out that he was back in town and decided that she should pay him a visit, and find out which option she would have to go with. Well, needless to say when she got to the hospital Naruto already had someone keeping him 'company'.

It seemed that Option Two was the best choice.

By the time Hinata finished telling us here plan, Hanabi looked shocked. Apparently she had not been informed of the clan's decision, but then she got a look of sadness when she realized what exactly Option Two entitled.

Option Two meant she was soon going to be Clan Head, it meant that she wouldn't be sent to the branch family, and it meant that her sister was going away (possibly forever) and that she would never see her niece or nephew.

I also realized what that meant. It meant that I would be losing a student, a team member, and most importantly a daughter whose beautiful child I would never see (because any child of Hinata's can't be anything by beautiful).

As we were locked in our thoughts, I glanced at the clock and realized that more time had past than I thought. As I promise Hinata I'd be back tomorrow and laid her on her bed, Hanabi and I shared one more glance before I left to go pick up Hiruzen.

The next day I decided to help Hinata out, sealed into two scrolls were the old baby clothes of Hiruzen that I had always planned to give to Hinata when she had her first boy and a few boxes of baby supplies since it would look suspicious for either one of them to be caught buying these things. When I presented them to Hinata she busted into tears again and offered to pay me back. I declined however and told her that it was the least I could do to help ease the long trip she had ahead of her.

For, the next two weeks we helped Hinata get ready for her journey. Hanabi was in charge of withdrawing Hinata's money from the bank, but in small portions so that she won't draw attention by withdrawing all of it at once, she bought new clothes for Hinata after she gave birth, and she purchased a set of contacts so that she wouldn't be noticed as a Hyuga (she couldn't waste her charka on a genjutsu because she needed as much energy as she could get). I was in charge of gathering up all of my old maternity clothes since me and Hinata were about the same size, I also made sure that when Kiba and Shino came back from their mission (they were just as shocked and upset as me to find out that she had been replaced by Sakura) that the knew that Hinata was fine and was just recollecting her thoughts and didn't want any company, and I bought her more baby supplies including books on the matter so she would know what to expect.

On the last day of week two as I said goodbye to Hinata for the last time in person, I received good news when she promised to write every now and then and send pictures.

As I think over everything that has happened the last month and a half and as I look at the couple that caused it all I can't help but to glare at them. Despite all of the requests Hinata made to leave them be I can't help but to imagine painful things that could be done to them, but I keep my promise in the end.

However, as I race across the rooftops after the partying has come to an end and I drop down in front of a door and begin my last part of the plan, I take solace in the fact that I will be able to give this news to its occupants (because a message in the middle of the night is never a good thing). I fix my face into one of panic and fear while I'm bent over pretending to catch my breath so that the watching Anbu want be suspicious, when I'm sure that my face is perfect I straighten up and walk toward the door…

…then I knock as a panicking person would and wait…

…when it opens and the new Hokage answers, it takes me a lot of control not to fulfill some of my previous thoughts and play my part…

…the already panicked expression on his face that replaced the sleepily one when he saw me is soon replaced with one of pure horror and terror (which I take full pleasure in seeing) as I tell him the news (news that hurts for me to even say)…

"_Hinata is gone." _

Plz read and review, I need help should I do a time skip of write the whole thing out? If no one answers I'll just have to flip a coin.

Next Chapter: **Chapter 6:~The Wandering Of The Unwanted Soul~ **_I keep my eyes pointed forward because looking back at what was would only hinder my progress._


	6. The Wanderings Of The Unwanted Soul

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto in any shape, form, or fashion. (Except in the form of a manga)

**Chapter 6: ~The Wanderings Of The Unwanted Soul~

* * *

**

She kneeled before the small table within her tent. Before her sat three sheets of paper, three labeled envelops, and a pen. Hinata had been in this same position for nearly an hour, still she had yet to pick up the pen. For three hours she had been trapped in her tent with strict orders not to leave until she had written her required three letters and only then could she leave the tent, under the condition that she was delivering the messages to the mailbag at the center of camp.

What were those three letters that confined her to her tent?

One letter to Hanabi-nee-chan.

One letter to Kurenai-sensei.

One letter to Hokage-sama.

Three seemingly simple task, but Hinata just couldn't bring herself to even pick up the pen. Besides there had been other things that she needed to tend to: the dirt that had been tracked into her tent, the clothes that needed to be put in their proper place, her plants needed to be watered, etc.

However, soon there wasn't anything left to use as an excuse she decided to rest, because honestly doing all of those things took a lot of energy and moving about with a belly as big as her's was tiresome. As much as she tried she just couldn't fall asleep, all the movement in her womb wouldn't allow it, it seemed everyone was determined to have her write these letters.

She tried to think of what to write, so much had happened in the 7 months that she had been on the road. Aside from the obvious physical changes that Hinata went through, she had met so many new people, seen so many places in a different light. It felt so good to be able to walk into a town or village without having to worry about a mission, or people staring/avoiding you because of the forehead protector that you wore.

She stretched out along the rug that she had previously been kneeling on and began to rub her protruding belly. It was habit that she wasn't sure when began, but it helped her think, clear her head, and organize her thoughts. She giggled softly when she felt a kick, she had felt them many times but had never actually gotten used to. Every time she felt movement she was reminded that there was life other then her's that occupied her body. When the movements stopped Hinata sighed and began to think of the new family that she was slowly putting, no stitching, together, because that was exactly what she was doing. It was like she was reaching into a basket blindfolded, picking out random clothes, and then having to stitch those clothes together in order to make a beautiful quilt.

Hinata her rubbing when she realized what she had just thought. _A new family..._

The fact that she had thought that implied that she no longer had a family to return to, but that wasn't true. She had plenty of family back home that would welcome her with open arms if she decided to return the very next day. She began to fill guilty that she had completely disregarded her _first_ family, the family that was her support and encouragement for many years.

She had forgotten that her sister Hanabi-nee-chan had been one of the two who even helped her be able to be here. She had forgotten that Kurenai had been an older sister and adopted mother even before she had graduated the Academy. Then there was her teammates and the other Konoha Twelve.

Kiba and Shino were as close to brothers that Hinata could get without being related by blood. They were as overprotective of her as Neji. She remembers how she was always kept in between the two when walking around Konoha together, it was to _'Maximize the overall area of protection against hormonal/horny males whom liked to touch instead of admire.' _as they so kindly put it with their choice of words (am sure you can tell who said what). She giggled when remembering how they had threatened Naruto upon finding out that they were dating (which was the very next day after the first date). They had effectively vanished for an hour right after their morning practice, she still wasn't sure what had been exchanged between them, but when they ran into Naruto while heading to the see the Hokage about a mission he was looking a little pale and when he saw Shino and Kiba he seemed to go deathly white.

Then there was Team 10, she had began to spend a lot of time with them while Kurenai was pregnant and after Hiruzen was born. They had become something like cousins to her.

Ino was the always jubilant cousin that likes to go shopping and dressing Hinata up in one of her own designs. While doing these things they would talk about everything concerning flowers, their smell, their uses, their meanings, etc.

Chouji was the cousin who could tell you any and everything you wanted to know about food. Hinata might have started out as a decent cook, but it was under Choji's guidance in which her skills were taken to there current level. They would exchange recipes and ingredient ideas while working on a specific dish, in fact he help her in perfecting her cinnamon rolls.

Then there was Shikamaru, after playing one game of Shogi with Shikamaru in which she lost in a little less than five minutes, he was determined to make her a better player. He said that even though she lost quickly, it was a longer than what he had suspected and she seemed to have a good plan in mind, it was her hesitation and lack of confidence in her capabilities that caused her lose in the end. He stated that she would start with her initial plan but then change her mind at the last minute. After that when ever they had time they would play Shogi in order to build strategy planning and slowly her confidence went up as well.

Finally there was the most unexpected member of her family, Sasuke. She was surprised at it herself when he appeared in her front of her while she was resting after working on her attacks. It was late at night and he said that he had heard her training and wanted to see who would be training this late at night. Hinata might not have been a friend of Sasuke's now, but she had been at one time when they were little, no matter how short of a time that she had that status. She had never been good at making friends, but when she did make a friend she made it her goal to remember them and their traits, even if she didn't talk to them for years she always remembered. She remember when the used to play together, Sasuke would have a small smile on his face and an even bigger grin in his eyes that told her that something good had happened to him. She'd ask what it was and 99.9% of the time it dealt with Itachi. She remember being envious of the relationship the two brothers had and wish she had an older sibling, but since she didn't she decided to be the best big sister for Hanabi. Oh yes, she remembered a lot about all of her friends.

That night it looked as if Sasuke had something on his mind(she'll never know what made her do what she did next) so she gathered up all of her courage and asked him what was wrong, hoping he wouldn't be angry at her for prying into his private life. She saw a shocked expression cross his face for a second before he looked directly at her and grinned before saying, _"You always were able to read me when we were little, so I suppose that it shouldn't be that surprising now."_ It took me a minute to realize that he had actually replied to her question and she processed what he had said. She couldn't believe that he hadn't forgotten about her. She couldn't help but to smile at him like an idiot._ "You always had such interesting stories to share about everything." she said. _He grinned slightly back at her as he sunk to the ground across from her. _"I just have a lot on my mind right now and don't really want to talk about it right now." _He must have seen the hurt look on my face and quickly added, _"But I'd interested in what you've been up to Hinata, I was always the one talking back then, I want to her about." _He stated. I didn't have to see my face to know that I was blushing, here was The Sasuke Uchiha asking me about myself, I doubted that anything I said would have seemed very impressive to him. He most have noticed that my doubt as well and decided to start me off by asking about what I had been doing before he came.

After that first night, it became something of a routine for Sasuke to find me at the training fields at night. As he began to open up to me I learned that he was walking at night to clear his mind, he didn't know what to do now that he was back in Konoha. He admitted that Karin, Naruto, and Kakashi (though not such the last one) were good company, but when he saw Naruto with the rest of their friends, he realized that he was missing something. He began to wonder how and if he could somehow form the bonds that everyone seemed to have with each other. She didn't know what to tell him about that, so she just settled with telling him that he had already made another friend even if he didn't realize it. He just sat their in silence before he realized that I was talking about myself, and then he just grinned and said thanks.

Last but not least was the ever odd team Gai. Their problem wasn't a word in existence that could describe how Hinata felt for them. Tenten was like violent that would fight anyone who dared look at you the wrong way, she had been Hinata's first female friend outside the clan and Kurenai. And Lee was the embarrassing older brother that you couldn't help but to love.

There were so many others that Hinata had left behind in Konoha that it made her head hurt when she thought about it. Hinata felt ashamed of herself. This was her family that had done so much for her and she couldn't even write them a stinking letter to let them know that she was alive. Kurenai and Hanabi had went out of their way to help her out of the mess that she had dug herself into, but she couldn't even keep the parting promise that they had asked for in return. Wasn't that against her Nindo that she had always preached: Never go back on a promise. She felt so ungrateful.

She sat back up and looked once more at the three papers, three envelops, and a pen. 7 months…

7 months that she hadn't sent a freakin postcard that said hi. 7 months that she had created a new life and family and forgot about the first one. 7 months that so much had happened…

She immediately came to the conclusion that she was going to need more paper if she was going to write these letters. The one to Hokage-sama wouldn't be as long as the other two for obvious reasons, but she was going to tell them as much as she could (because she knew that the Hokage wouldn't be the only one that the letter was read to. However Hanabi's and Kurenai would get the unabridged, unfiltered version. Then another thought popped into her head, for the unabridged versions she wouldn't have been able to give everything their just description.

She would need pictures too, Hinata thought as she got up and began to look for her stash of pictures that had been accumulated over the last 7 months.

* * *

**Chapter 7:~Letters Of Memories~ **_She kept all of the letters she sent in a scrapbook, she liked to call them the memories that she had never had, of the family that she never really knew._**  
**


End file.
